Veritas
by Renting Harry
Summary: It's Harry's Six year and the truth will soon be revealed. Next: The Arrival of Professor Hopkirk. Please RR!
1. A Visit From Snape

Harry Potter and the Temple Candalabra

Chapter 1- A Visit from Snape

Chapter 2- Petunia's Secret

Chapter 3- Dudley the Stowaway

Chapter 4- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 5- Letters from Dumbledore

Chapter 6- The Arrival of Professor Hopkirk

Chapter 7- Snape's Newts

Chapter 8- A Ghostly Secret

Chapter 9- Gryffendor Vs. Slytherin

Chapter 10- Into Harry's mind

Chapter 11- The Importance of Being Ginny

Chapter 12- Valentine's Day

Chapter 13- Out of the Woods

Chapter 14- Firenze's Appearance

Chapter 15- Bane's Decision

Chapter 16- Gringotts: Off Limits

Chapter 17- The House Elf Rebellion

Chapter 18- The Ministry's Action

Chapter 19- Umbridge Awakens

Chapter 20- The Temple Candalabra

Chapter 21- Dumbledore's Explanation

Chapter 22- Mrs. Figg intervenes

Chapter 23- Draco's Detour

Chapter 24- Protection

It's Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts, and it will be rough on Everyone. Snape has been paying extra attention to Harry in his Newt Level classes. And Ron and Ginny will finally find out what's going on in Harry's Head. Ginny reveals a secret. And Ron has a new conquest for valentines day. Grawp will make a dramatic decision. And we will soon find out Who's side the Centaurs are on. And what is Hermione's position when the house elves band together for the very first time. But, what will Harry do when Umbridge Awakens. And What decision will Draco Malfoy make that will affect The lives of every main character? And How is Mrs. Figg connected to all of this? Want to know? Read on!

…..And when the tides change, what will Dumbledore reveal to Harry, that will have a dramatic effect on…Hagrid.

Chapter 1

__

A Visit from Snape

It was quiet.

This was a rare occurrence. Because although the Dursley's normally didn't speak to Harry, or even acknowledge his existence, there was usually some kind of hustling or bustling going on at their home.

Harry lay on his bed with the lights off. The Durleys had gone out. He didn't know where, he didn't care where, but, they were gone. Which was certainly an improvement.

Harry lived in a house located at Number 4, Privet Drive, with his Uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. Dudley had recently taken to having loud parties at night, while Petunia and Vernon were in bed. But there was no blasting music now. It was quiet. And for the very first time Harry had a chance to just think. It was only two week earlier that so much had happened. He'd lost his Godfather, and his whole life changed. Because two weeks earlier he had fought the wizard that every wizard feared, so much so, many couldn't even say his name. He had led five other underage wizards into a pointless trap and lost his Godfather because of it.

Wizard…There's a word you don't hear often. At least in this neighborhood, where anything even mildly abnormal was treated like leprosy.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat there in the dark. It was _his_ fault Sirius had died. He looked down and saw a mirror in his hand. Sirius' mirror. He didn't even realize he had it, he thought it was still with his books…

DING DONG!

The loud obnoxious doorbell to the Dursley house had been rung. Startled, Harry sat bolt upright.

DING DONG!

Slowly, Harry got up and out of his bedroom. He stepped quietly down the stairs, paying careful attention not to step on the one that squeaks. He walked up to the door and looked though a small window outside. He didn't believe what he saw. For at that very second, Snape was standing outside his house. For a moment he leaned against the door, silently debating with himself as to whether or not to open it. He did.

"Hello, Potter," Snape snarled.

"H-Hello, Professor," Harry Began.

"What am I doing here?" Snape asked. "Just because you're not at school doesn't mean you shouldn't continue Occlumency lessons."

Harry Was stunned.

"Yes, I know how you came to be in the department of mysteries, Dumbledore's told me all about it. And has…forced…me to come and continue your lessons." He made a sort of smacking sound with his lips, as though thoroughly annoyed at something. "Well? May I come in Potter?"

"Uh…I…S-Suppose" He couldn't believe he'd just invited Snape in to the Dursley's home.

"We need a space," Snape walked into the living room and muttered something. All the furniture flew against the walls. "Good."

Cautious, Harry followed into the empty Living Room.

"I'm sure you remember how this works. Do you have your wand?" Snape Asked.

"Yes, I…" He pulled it out of his back pocket thinking that Moody would surely have a fit if he saw this.

"Good," He paused and checked his watch. "Ready now?"

Harry nodded.

"1...2...3! Legillamens!" He shouted.

Harry was off! He ran down the Chamber of Secrets to Rescue Ginny. He Saw Fawkes Burning up. Peter Pettigrew was begging not to be killed. Sirius was falling through the veil. Bellatrix was laughing her heart out! And suddenly he was in a place he had never seen before. It was a cave. But a Giant Chandelier hung from the ceiling, covered in Golden Candles.

"Potter!" Snape snapped him back to consciousness.

Harry found himself on the ground…At least this was carpeted.

"I see you have not been practicing. See you in a week, after you've practiced every night!" And with a large CRACK, Snape Vanished.

This was perhaps the strangest thing that had ever happened at Number 4 Privet Drive…

Note: Hi! Trust me, It'll get better. This was just sort of an introduction. The others will be a lot longer! I hope you all like it. Review please. Flames Welcome just be honest! Thanks!

I'mthehalfbloodprince


	2. Petunia's Secret

Chapter 2  
_Petunia's Secret_

Harry stood in the living room, still stunned by the odd occurrences of the night. He realized the furniture was still stuck to the walls, and quickly made to get them all off. After he had finally manage to rearrange the living room back to its original state, he sat down and switched on the television.  
Last winter he'd cancelled his subscription to the prophet, and the normal television news was his only source of information. The opening notes of the news came on. It was now eleven o'clock. He hadn't realized it was that late. Where were the Dursley's? They usually weren't out that late. He wasn't worried by any means, more curious. Then again, maybe Snape had pulled a similar trick on them as the advance guard had when they came to pick him up last July.  
A muggle newscaster came on.  
"And the terrorist threat to the United States came last night," He said. Looking to another camera he stated; "But. Now our top story tonight,"  
This was it. Harry moved to the edge of his seat.  
"After three and a half hours, Terry Boot was finally returned to his family, after being kidnapped. The police have not named a suspect." He looked to another camera again. "Good news for egg lovers!"  
Oh, well. It was obviously a slow Newsday if you can start a sentence with 'Good news for egg lovers' as the third story.  
He sat back again. But sat up once more when he heard a commotion outside. The Dursleys were back. Uncle Vernon yelled something he couldn't understand. He heard a key slide into the key hole. The door opened.  
"I can't believe that stupid man. Dragging us out to…and what kind of a name is Re-" Vernon stopped and saw Harry sitting in the living room. "What's happened in here?" He pointed to a long ruffle in the carpet.  
"Um…" Harry realized it must have been from Snape and he's rearrangement.  
"Has something…? Has someone…? Oh, Bollacks, I don't care," He sat down in an armchair across the room.  
"Where have you been?" He asked. Dudley and Aunt Petunia followed Vernon into the living room. Dudley's hair was a bit out of sorts.  
"It's no business of yours where we've been." Vernon said. "And anyway what are you doing down here. I thought you'd locked yourself into that room of yours."  
"I came down." Harry answered in a short non-committal way.  
"Well," Petunia stretched up her arms. "I'm tired. I think it's time for bed for all of us." And not wishing to argue, Harry followed her up stairs with Dudley, leaving Uncle Vernon alone in the living room.  
He closed and locked the door on his bedroom.  
Hedwig was standing outside the window, tapping it lightly with her beak. Harry crossed to the window and opened it. He dropped a dead mouse in her cage and jumped on a perch.  
"Been hunting?" He asked. Hedwig hooted in reply. "Well, I'm sure that's better then the seed Uncle Vernon buys. She hooted again.  
And for the first time in day's It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep.

But he did not awake In the morning. His eyes opened quickly. Someone was yelling outside. He smelled smoke in the distance. The clock read 3:42. He'd only been asleep for four hours. And even though the was an improvement, he was still tired. He swung his legs over the bed and dressed. Harry unlocked and opened his bedroom door. Dudley's door was open. He peaked in, but no one was there. Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia had also left their beds. Harry quickly journeyed downstairs to see what was wrong. He looked all through the house. They weren't inside. But, they were outside.  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all stood outside facing toward what looked like a dozen centaurs. Harry opened the door and ran out.  
"What the Hell are you doing!" He screamed.  
"Ah, Harry." He recognized the one out front. It was Ronan, the one who hated humans. "We were just talking about you."  
Each of the centaurs were carrying a torch.  
"Yes," None other then Lucius Malfoy strolled out from the middle of the herd.  
"You," Harry was stunned for the second time that night. "You're supposed to be in Azkaban!"  
"Ass-key what?" Vernon muttered.  
"The Wizard Prison" Petunia said.  
"The dark lord has long awaited this day," Malfoy said. "And now it's finally come."  
"How did you get out?" Harry asked.  
"Read the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. I'm sure they'll tell you all about it." He laughed. "Now, Kill him."  
"Kill me?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Potter." Ronan said, walking up to him. "For too long the stars have told us we are between two wars. And now they have sent us a terrible sign. That the one who will defy the dark lord will soon bring about our downfall. We wish to stop that."  
"What about the others?" Another one asked from behind, who Harry recognized as Bane.  
"They are of no concern," Ronan replied.  
"Don't worry about them," Lucius walked over to the Dursleys.

"Now, see here!" Uncle Vernon marched strait up to Malfoy. He shook his finger as he spoke. "I don't want any kind of your lot around this neighborhood!"

"I was just thinking the same thing…Rompendo!" He drew out his wand and the three Dursley's were thrown back against the wall, sticking to the brick just as Snape had done with the furniture.

"Normally we don't hurt foals, but we are willing to make a sacrifice if it means…" Ronan began.

"Shut up for a minute will you!" Harry yelled trying to get the Dursley's down.

"No, Attack him!" Lucius screamed, pulling his hood over his face.

"Come on," Harry succeeded in getting the Dursley's down, but not fast enough, as a whole herd a centaurs was now charging for them.

"Get in the house, Get in the house!" Vernon was screaming. They managed just in time.

"They can't get in here, can they?" Asked Dudley, panic stricken.

"Probably," Harry said, rolling his eyes as if all of this was completely normal.

"You're not worried?" Petunia asked.

"No, see this is the part where an owl, or a phoenix, or a flying car or something comes and saves us." Harry replied. "But, Just in case." He bashed open the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out his school things as a hoof knocked loudly against the door.

"They're trying to ram the door down!" Petunia Yelled.

"I see that!" Said Harry, Impatiently. "He was flipping through his 'Standard book of Spells: Grade 5' "Oh, right…Well I got that question wrong on the O.W.L." He pulled out his wand. "Protego Maximus!" A Purple bubble was conjured around them.

"What the Bloody Hell is this!" Vernon screamed.

"It's a shield, it'll keep them out for a moment or so." Harry said, still impatiently.

"And then what?" Dudley Screamed, almost tearing up.

"Then the Ministry will send an owl." Harry said, as hoofs continued banging against the door.

"And…?" Vernon said.

"And! Lucius Malfoy is an escaped Convict! Ministry! You do the Math!" Harry screamed, more impatient then before.

And then the banging stopped. A Sudden scream came from the garden.

"BLOODY OWLS!" Came the call from Outside, followed by a loud CRACK, meaning that Malfoy had Disapparated.

"What's that smell?" Petunia said. "Something's…"

"…Burning." Harry finished for her as flames from the centaurs torches started licking their door. "Well, I have to say I didn't expect that." Starting to panic as well, Harry Began Thumbing through his books again.

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Four Wizards had apparated outside. The centaurs began screaming. And slowly the cheering died down.

"Do you think they've gone?" Petunia Asked.

"Only one way to find out," Harry took down the shield and slowly opened the front door. Four dark figures stood in the garden. Each clearly holding a wand.

But Suddenly a light appeared above one of them, and quickly flew to a nearby streetlamp.

It was Dumbledore, Holding the Put-Outter high in the air.

"Professor!" Harry Screamed and Ran outside.

Lupin, Tonks and Another woman Harry Did not Recognize stood there as well.

"Lupin!" Harry and Lupin Shook hands and Tonks Ran up and Hugged him.

"Nice to see you again Harry," Lupin said. He smiled and looked around the Neighborhood as the lights continued flipping on with the Help of the Put-Outter.

"Hello," The other woman said. "I'm Amanda Brown."

"Ms. Brown is our new Minister of Magic, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The Wizengamot just finished their voting last week."

"Oh, Hello Minister," Harry Said,

"Please, Call me Ms. Brown." She was a young woman. Probably only around 30 or 35. She had long brown hair, and was even taller then Ron. He shook her hand.

"I demand an Explanation!" Vernon Stormed onto the Garden, fuming. "You, all of you! You get off my property now!"

Ignoring Uncle Vernon's crazy rant, Dumbledore said, "I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, your coming back to our new headquarters. This attack proves what I've thought all along."

"Please, sir, Why did?" Harry Began.

"Please Harry, I'll be back in Just a few hours, I'll answer everything then. But, I need to sort out these Centaur's now. I'll explain Everything when I return!"

And with that short explanation, Four Loud CRACKs ending that evenings assortment of wizards.

"Alright," Uncle Vernon said, as though all he wanted was a moment to speak. "What is going on here?"

"You know as much as I do…" Harry started.

"You need to…" Vernon looked as if he was going to explode!

But, Aunt Petunia Interrupted him. "Harry," He stared at her. So did the others. "Tell me about Voldemort."

It was now 5:30 in the morning. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all gathered around the fire.

"And the woman," Harry Swallowed. "Bellatrix. She used some kind of spell on Sirius and he fell through the veil. The one with the voices."

"Then, What happened?" Petunia Said, wide eyed and on the edge of her seat.

"I fought Bellatrix alone. But then Voldemort came. She told him about the smashed prophecy, and he tried to fight me. But like I said before, We can't duel because of our wands. Then Dumbledore came."

"The man outside with the crazy lighter?" Vernon spoke for the first time.

"Yes." Harry Responded. "He managed to fight off Voldemort. And the Entire Ministry walked in on is so they were forced to believe Dumbledore that Voldemort was back."

"And then?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"And then I came home." He said. " Still have the scar from…" He showed them his hand, which said "I must not tell lies." in faint red.

"Oh, my," Petunia Said.

Dudley leaned in to see as well. "Wicked," He said smiling.

"You wouldn't think so if you were cutting your hand open every night!" Harry had to look away for a second. He was finally having a moment with the Dursley's and he didn't want to ruin it now. At least it was better then the yelling.

"So this whole time, you've been, like, this action hero!" Dudley said. Harry Stared at him.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you too, Harry," Petunia said. "I…Uh…I've been in contact with Dumbledore for quite some time now."

Harry's eyes widened.

"He told me, that when the time came, you deserved to know. And I believe now is the right time." Petunia Said.

"Know what?" Harry stammered.

"About the veil." Harry looked up, hoping suddenly that Petunia would tell him some way to get Harry Back.

"Dumbledore built it."

"What!" Harry didn't realize what she said.

"Dumbledore built the veil that killed You godfather." She said.

"Dumbledore. Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me. But I think you should know that Sirius' Death is not your fault. He also said that he would tell you why he built the veil."

"Dumbledore." Harry was confused. Not sure what to make of this new Information.

"I've kept you here to protect you. Dumbledore told me I must." Harry looked back up at his Aunt. "My blood…my sisters blood runs though me as well. As long as you are around me, you will always be protected, Voldemort cannot touch you."

Still stunned, Harry stood up. Uncle Vernon looked like he was in shock.

"Why've you been in contact with Dumbledore?" Harry asked his Aunt.

"For this Particular kind of situation. Most of the time he doesn't tell me much. I don't get details, it's all very cryptic, but…"

CRACK

At that very moment Dumbledore appeared three feet from Harry. Startling him, and knocking Uncle Vernon back into Consciousness. Dudley fell onto a chair.

"Ready to go?"


	3. Dudley the Stowaway

Chapter 3

__

Dudley the Stowaway

The Entire Dursley family piled outside, closely accompanied by Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. They Surrounded a blue Ford Anglia.

"What is this ruddy piece of Filth doing in my driveway?" Vernon demanded.

Dumbledore ignored him. "Thank you all so much for your hospitality. Goodbye."

Dumbledore got in the car as the Dursley's filed back into the house.

"Oh, professor by Trunk…" Harry started.

"It is taken care of." Dumbledore as the truck flew out of the house and dropped itself in the trunk. "Get in."

"If I may. Why are we taking _this_ car." Harry asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice. One day it just showed up at headquarters. Obviously the fidelius charm does not work on bewitched cars. It volunteered itself for this mission, and as you can't apparate…" Dumbledore replied.

The car slowly began rising off the ground.

"Although I understand Ron has been taking lessons, as he can get his apparating license in March. And Hermione applied for a testing date already."

Harry had forgotten that Ron would be seventeen in March and Hermione would be turning seventeen in September and therefore getting there apparation licenses. He would have to wait until next July.

They sped forward into a cloud and Dumbledore turned on the invisibility booster. "Obviously we've made some Modifications." Dumbledore said. "Arthur's been applying for a permit to mass-produce them. He believes there is a need for a family vehicle."

"So, why…" Harry began.

"Have _I_ come to pick you up?" Dumbledore laughed. "We didn't have as much time to talk in June as I hoped we would have. And I'd be willing to bet that you and your Aunt have spent some time Chatting. Correct?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"What did she tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much. She told me that she's been in contact with you."

"Yes, I've been keeping her informed on our situation since before you came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied. "It wasn't a big secret."

"She also told me…" Harry said.

"About the veil?" Dumbledore said.

Harry Didn't reply.

"Yes, I'd imagined so. I did build the veil that brought the end of Sirius' life." Dumbledore smiled. "Death is but the next great adventure."

"Why did you…"

"I built it for personal reasons. They are unimportant," Dumbledore said. Harry knew it was true, and by the tone of voice, didn't think the subject needed anymore prodding. "Ah, we're here."

They descended on a London street. Harry recognized the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is the new headquarters in Diagon Ally?"

"In a manner of speaking." Dumbledore smiled. "Go inform our stowaway that we've arrived."

"Stowaway?" Harry asked.

"In the trunk." Dumbledore tossed the keys at Harry. Who walked around and unlocked the trunk finding non-other then Dudley sleeping on his back.

"Dudley!" Harry screamed. More out of Surprise then Anger.

He awoke with a start. "Where are we?"

"London, Get out of there!" Harry Grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled him out of the trunk.

"Wat're we doin' in londin?" Dudley asked, almost incoherently.

"Why…What are you doing here?" Harry Asked.

"Uh…" Dudley seemed to remember why he'd shoved himself into the trunk.

"You need to go home." Harry said,

"I want to see more magic!" Dudley yelled. "C'mon Harry, you're like a superhero! Magic is cool. Just think what you could…"

"No, no thinking. Thinking plus Dudley equals bad!" Harry Screamed.

Dudley bent down on his knees. "Please Harry!"

"Did I mention I'm having a very strange night?"

Dumbledore brought Dudley inside. The Leaky cauldron, which was an odd experience because Dudley couldn't see it. Dumbledore put some floo powder in the fire and sent Dudley back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"I'd love to see him come back through. The fireplace is still boarded up!" Harry Said.


	4. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 4

__

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Harry and Dumbledore entered the ally outside the Leaky cauldron. Dumbledore drew his wand and tapped the brick which opens the door.

The Sun was rising over Diagon Ally. They walked onto the cobblestone streets, lined with shops like Madam Malkan's Robes for all occasions, Florish and Blotts, Quality Quiddich Supplies, Just to name a few. The new Nimbus 2002 was in the window display at Quality Quiddich Supplies. And Florish and Blotts was having a 99.9 off sale on copies of "Defensive Magical Theory." And at the end of the street was the massive Gringotts building.

But, next to that was a shop Harry Didn't recognize. The sign read:

__

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Oh," Harry said. "Are Fred and George finally open?"

"Yes, They've been doing quite well. Though Molly seems to glare whenever she walks through here." They entered the shop and none other then Neville Longbottom was standing at the Cash register.

"Hiya Harry!" Neville said.

"Hi," Harry walked up to the counter.

"I've been working here this summer." Neville Said excitedly. "Gran's moved in Downstairs."

"What's downstairs?" said Harry, Bewildered.

"Go and Show him Neville. I've got some work to do." And with a loud CRACK Dumbledore Disapparated.

"C'mon, the entrance is back here." Neville led Harry though some doors into a back room. Harry Didn't see anything. "Oh, Sorry," Neville Fumbled in his pockets and handed Harry a note that read; "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found underneath the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Ally."

"That note's from Dumbledore, he's secret keeper for the order." Neville said. "Lacarnum Inflamaro" The paper lit on fire and he threw it into a trash bin, filed with the ashy remains of old notes.

Suddenly a trap door appeared on the ground. Neville Pulled it open and motioned for Harry to Climb in. There was a spiral staircase that led to a lower level. They climbed down and Harry was greeted by sight!

It was huge white Hallway. Filled with doors with privacy windows each having a different label. Like "R+D" and "Main Meeting Room" and "Meeting Room B" and "Private Meeting Room" Harry led them down the Hall to a larger door which read; "Living Spaces" He opened it and revealed a room much like a living Room. There were doors all around and a huge room in the middle, comprised of a kitchen, dinning room, and sitting area.

"All the Weasley's have moved in here…" Neville Said. "That is….except Percy…Gran and I have moved down here as well. So have the Bones. You know Susan Bones, right? Hufflepuff?" Neville Gestured to a door that said Susan Bones. "She gets her own private room. I've been living with Terry."

"Terry?" Harry asked.

"Terry Boot, Ravenclaw. He had some sort of Mishap with his family. We don't know the whole story but, we think that his family still doesn't believe that You-Know-Who's back." Neville informed him.

"Yeah, Terry and Susan were both part of the D.A. Remember?" Harry Said.

Neville nodded. But, just then Harry's vision was clouded by lots and lots of Bushy brown hair.

"Oh, Harry!" Came Hermione's voice from underneath the fluff. "I've missed you so much! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Hi, Harry," Ron came out of the room marked 'Ron and Harry' and Ginny soon peaked out of the 'Ginny and Hermione' room.

"You've all been living here too then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, It's great!" Ron said, and went into a deep explanation of what he and Hermione had been doing with all this free time in Diagon Ally.

"My parents were fascinated with the Magical Menagerie!" Hermione said, as Harry spot a door which read 'Mr. And Mrs. Granger.'

"Why are?" Harry Began.

"Dumbledore didn't think it was safe for any of us. He insisted my parents come live here for their own protection. It's also been a good excuse for me to stay here all the time." Hermione Explained.

"I'm just glad to see you all again…And I'm glad to get away from the Dursleys," He laughed.

"Your mood's improved," Ginny said, taking a seat in a gigantic armchair.

"Have the Hogwarts letters come yet?" Harry asked.

"No, they'll be here soon though. McGonnagal told me that they received the OWL scores few days ago so they'll be sent out in the next couple of days.

"HARRY!" Molly Weasley rushed into the room and embraced him.

"Hello Harry," Said Mr. Weasley from Behind.

"Hi Mr. Weasley, Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry Said, smiling.

"How's your Summer been?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, the highlight was the centaur attack," Harry said sarcastically.

"What?" They all said at once.

Harry explained all about how Lucius Malfoy had attacked the Dursley's and how Tonks and Lupin showed up to help.

"Wow, Dumbledore didn't give us the full story," Hermione said.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley exchanged glances.

"The Imperious curse doesn't work on Centaurs, so they must have been acting of their own free will," Hermione stated.

"What about Firenze?" Neville said. "Is he still the Divination Teacher? What will he think of this?"

Harry hadn't thought about Firenze. "Well, he wasn't there, maybe he's taken Dumbledore's side."

"Enough of this," Mrs. Weasley said. "Come on Harry, Let's go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Dumbledore's been warning us. He thinks the Goblin's may be leaning toward You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Mum, Dad!" Fred and George walked in with a substantial amount of cash in their bags. "Oh, Hi, Harry,"

"I see things have been going well for you!" Harry said.

"Business is booming!" said George.

"And our only employee is Neville!" said Fred.

"We've just got back from Gringotts," said George.

"And a lot of it is going to the 'Ginny and Ron need some new robes' fund" said Fred.


	5. Letters From Dumbledore

Chapter 5

__

Letters from Dumbledore

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville spent much of the next few days perusing the shops of Diagon Ally. Harry was tempted to use up almost all of the Gold that now lie in a safe in his bedroom, after he'd withdrawn it from Gringotts. He did however still need school books, and Hermione was anxiously waiting to see her O.W.L Scores.

Harry and Ron however did find some frivolous uses for their money. Harry stared at a pair of Petrifying cameras. Anyone in flash range will be momentarily stunned. "Just for a second or so!" Fred kept insisting whenever Mrs. Weasley looked at them. Ron almost bought some kind of itching powder, that apparently lasted for days. "It'd drive Mrs. Norris Nuts!" But, then Mrs. Weasley banned them from buying anything in the shop, much to the dismay of Fred and George.

But, it soon became the Hermione got her wish, as the very next morning Hogwarts letters Arrived. O.W.L. scores came in as well.

"I can't look," Hermione said. "Look for me!" She thrust the letter in Harry's had as he hastened to open it.

__

Granger, Hermione

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy:

Charms: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Score given- Full Marks

Score is Non-Applicable due to special exam Circumstances

Harry Read this aloud for Hermione and she gasped.

"That's right, I forgot about Hagrid's arrest that night." She began pacing back and forth.

"Would you…"Ron had turned pink. He hadn't opened his letter either. "Would you mind…"

"Yeah, sure," Harry took Ron's letter and opened it to.

__

Weasley, Ron

Astronomy:

Charms: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Score Given- Full marks

Score Non-applicable due to special exam Circumstances

"Well at least it means no more Divination," Ron said Laughing at the Pitiful P.

Harry too could not open his envelope. "Ron, Would you?"

__

Potter, Harry

Astronomy:

Charms: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Score non-applicable due to special exam circumstances.

"Hold on," Ron said, scanning the page. "You've got three stars by your Defense grade." He looked down to the bottom. "Oh, three stars means… 'Exceeds the Scoring parameters, Well done'"

"Exceeds the scoring parameters?" Hermione leaned over, looking mildly jealous.

Harry Explained. "Professor Tofty had me show him my patronus for a bonus point."

Hermione leaned back looking mildly jealous for a moment. "Oh, but Harry" She smiled. "That means you can get into Snape's N.E.W.T. class!"

"Oh," Harry smiled. "That's right."

Neville, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones all rushed into the room at the same time.

"Look at this!" Neville Said. "I didn't do nearly as terrible as I thought I would.

__

Longbottom, Neville

Astronomy:

Charms: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: A

Herbology: O

History of Magic: A

Potions: P

Transfiguration: E

"That's Seven O.W.L.s" Neville yelled excitedly!

"Good job on Herbology, Neville," Hermione said as she scanned over her paper.

"How many O.W.L.s did you get Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Nine," She replied.

"I'm confused," Terry Boot said, sitting down. "How does this all work?"

"Well," Hermione explained. "You know the grades right? T: Terrible- No hope. P: Poor, A: acceptable, that's the first passing grade. Then there's E: exceeds expectations, and O: outstanding. Os, Es and As pass and you get an O.W.L."

"Well, that means I got six O.W.L.s" Susan said excitedly.

"And I've got eight," said Terry.

Harry didn't know either of them well, but they were both in the D.A. last year so they were at least acquainted.

They were each only allowed to choose five classes, as N.E.W.T. classes were longer and had more outside work.

"Only five?" Hermione said as she suddenly went into a state of shock over which classes to choose.

In the end, Harry and Ron both chose

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Defense against the Dark arts

And Herbology

And Hermione took

Arithmancy

Defense Against the Dark arts

Potions

Transfiguration

And Charms

"I wonder who Dumbledore'll get this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts, asked Neville as Terry and Susan wandered out of the room.

Neville had chosen:

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Transfiguration

And History of Magic

"Dunno," Ron said. "He's never mentioned it."

The Next day he got the chance to ask, as Dumbledore came to call at Headquarters for a meeting of the Order.

"Professor," Harry asked right as Dumbledore walked in. "Who have you gotten for the Defense against the Dark arts teacher."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. Looking amused. "My one and only applicant, Professor Hopkirk." This, however was the only explanation Harry got. Dumbledore dropped off book lists for each of them based on the classes they had taken.

__

The Standard book of Spells- Grade 6: by Miranda Goshhawk

Advanced Transfiguration: by Emeric Switch

Beyond the Basics: an Advanced guide to Potion Making: By Arsenius Jigger

Ten Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi: By Phyllida Spore

And Bewitched: and Advanced guide to Self-Defense: By Sean Tortolus

As a reminder the Hogwarts express leaves on September the 1st at 11:00.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonnagal-Deputy Headmistress

Next: The Arrival of Professor Hopkirk


End file.
